Watching Ladybug and Cat Noir
by Hero Time 81
Summary: This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic, so I hope you'll enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: Intro and Stormy Weather

Marinette and her class sat waiting for the teacher to walk into the room, it was unlike her to be late. Eventaully, Miss Bustier showed up followed by a girl, who appeared to be not older than 10. She was wearing a white T–Shirt and a pink hoodie, and a purple skirt. She had black eyes and her hair was in two ponytails.

"Hi, my name is Haley," the girl introduced herself. Her black eyes scanned the class before glancing between Marinette and Adrien. "I come from a parallel universe, where your lives exist only as a TV show." She waited for the murmurs to settle and tensed slightly when a few of the class members glared at her, "Okay, I'm not the best at explaining things, so I'm gonna skip to the point. The TV is called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir." Again she waited for the murmurs to settle, just as she was about to speak, Alya blurted what everyone else was thinking.

"YOU KNOW WHO LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR ARE?" Haley nodded.

"I'm going to show you the TV show, but first," Haley clicked her fingers and the class was transported to a room that kind of looked like a cinema, with beanbags instead of the usual seats. Marinette looked around and saw her parents, Adrien's dad, his bodyguard, Manon, Nadja, Gabriel's assistant, Sabrina's dad, Mr. Damocles, Miss Bustier, Ms. Medeleiev and even Master Fu.

"What's the meaning of this? Where are we?"

"Chill out, pops," Haley replied to Gabriel. "Now, everyone grab a seat and we'll start. And one more thing, at the end of this only up to two of you can remember. The first episode is Stormy Weather. The class president can have the remote and we'll skip the theme song for the first episode to avoid spoilers. Is everything clear?"

Everybody nodded and took their eats, but just as the episode was about to start a shriek was heard.

"Hold on, I should be sitting next to Adrien!" yelled Chloe.

"But you're not so deal with it," said Haley sharply.

 **Screen**

 **Alix/Kim/Max/Sabrina/Nino/Adrien/Marinette/Alya/Ivan/Mylene/Haley**

 **Nathaniel/Rose/Juleka/Lyla/Chloe/André/Roger/Fu**

 **Tom/Sabine/Nadja/Manon/Miss Bustier/Mr. Damocles/Ms. Mendeleiev**

 **Gorilla/Nathalie**

 **Gabriel**

 **Kitchen Bathroom Break room**

 **Scene: KIDZ+ studio**

 **Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

 **(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**

 **Aurore: Hi!**

 **Mireille (giggles)**

"Please, I could be a better weather girl than them," scoffed Chloe. "That way I know my Adrikins will watch me on TV."

"If that does happen, I'll stay as far away from the TV as possible," Adrien whispered to Nino, which caused him to chuckle.

 **Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right is Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

"How can he talk that fast," asked Nino.

"Nobody knows. That's one of the greatest mysteries on the planet," said Adrien dramatically, which earned a few chuckles, including from the adults, except for Gabriel.

 **Scene: Dupain–Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**

 **Marinette: Come on, Manon, give it back!**

 **Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer, too!**

"Look, mom! That's me!" Manon said happily.

"Awww, she looks up to you," cooed Rose.

"Why are we watching Maritrash? I thought we were supposed to watch Ladybug and Cat Noir," said Chloe.

"Because she's awesome so shut up," Alya said defensively and Marinette's parents smiled.

"Chloe is so lucky my big brother's not here yet," muttered Haley so that no one could hear.

 **(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**

 **Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

 **Manon: (giggles)**

 **Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh…**

"That had to hurt," Adrien winced earning a nervous chuckle from Marinette.

"It kinda did," replied Marinette.

 **Marinette: Hmmm… Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see Manon is not there)**

 **Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

 **(Marinette grabs her phone.)**

 **Marinette: Hey, my phone!**

 **(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)**

 **Marinette: Ughhh… Why did I agree to do this again?**

 **(Tikki appears)**

 **Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

"Girl, what is that," Alya asked.

"You'll see," said Marinette nervously.

"I've never seen such a thing," said André.

"Is that what I think it is?" Adrien asked quietly.

" _THE GIRL IS LADYBUG!"_ Gabriel thought.

 **Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain from here on out will be a piece of cake.**

"Why would you need to face villains," Alya asked.

"You'll see." Marinette mumbled.

 **(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**

 **Marinette: Alya?**

 **Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

 **Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

 **Alya: As we speak!**

 **Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

 **Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

Marinette sunk into her beanbag, not daring to look at Adrien. Her parents looked at her suspiciously while Gabriel glared at her.

Meanwhile, Adrien blushed as his classmates laughed at Marinette. He turned to face her, but she had covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, it's okay," Adrien whispered as he put a hand on her shoulder.

 **Marinette: Stop it.**

 **Manon: Uh, who's she?**

 **Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

"How can you forget about a person that you were chasing two minutes ago?" asked Max.

"Just mention Adrien and she forgets about anything else," chuckled Alya, earning a glare from Marinette.

 **Alya: And who's she?**

 **Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!**

 **Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**

 **Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no.**

"Mari, sometimes you're helpless." said Alix.

"But she can also be helpful. I heard she helped Cat Noir once," said Adrien and Alya looked at Marinette in shock.

"You helped Cat Noir and didn't tell me," said Alya.

"Yeah, with Evillustrator," said Marinette nervously.

 **Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**

 **Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

 **Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

 **Manon: Who are you anyway?**

 **Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

 **Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**

"She actually believed you," said Nino laughing.

"It comes with having two little sisters," spoke Alya.

"I can't believe I fell for it," pouted Manon.

 **(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**

 **Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**

 **Manon: Yay!**

 **Marinette: Okay!**

 **Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather is about to be chosen.**

 **Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**

 **(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**

 **Alec: Mireille!**

 **Aurore: (gasps)**

 **(Crowd cheers)**

 **Alec: (to Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

 **Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)**

 **Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes.**

"Why is he so mean," Ivan asked angrily.

"What was he trying to do? Make her feel better or cause an akuma?" Alix asked.

"I'll go with the second one," said Marinette.

"Remind me to have a word with him," said Nadja.

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

 **Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**

"Who's that creep?" asked Kim.

"Hawk Moth," answered Adrien and Marinette, and everyone gave them looks of confusion while Gabriel tried not to panic.

"So that's the guy that always loses to Ladybug and Cat Noir," said Sabrina.

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore enters the elevator.**

 **Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They–**

 **(The power suddenly goes down)**

 **Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

 **(The akuma enters the elevator)**

 **Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**

 **(The power is up again)**

 **Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

 **Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**

 **Aurore: Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!**

 **(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**

"That's creepy," said Mylene, hiding her face in Ivan's shoulder.

 **Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

 **Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.**

 **Alya: Then what?**

 **Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

The class started laughing, even the teachers and Marinette's parents smiled at the thought. Adrien on the other hand was blushing madly and turned to Marinette, who was trying to sink further into her beanbag.

"Dream on, Maritrash! Adrien would never be yours," said Chloe, and everyone, excluding the adults, glared at her.

"To be honest, Chloe. Marinette has a much better chance of being my girlfriend than you," said Adrien and everyone looked at him in shock.

"You really mean it," asked Marinette nervously.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," replied Adrien.

"When we're out of here, I want you to file a restraining order," Gabriel whispered to Nathalie and then turned to Gorilla. "And after this episode I want you keep this girl as far away from Adrien as possible." Both Nathalie and Gorilla nodded nervously.

 **Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

 **Marinette: (giggles)**

 **Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

 **Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

 **Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**

 **Marinette: Okay, let's start over.**

 **(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**

 **Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**

 **Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

More laugher is heard after that scene.

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her throphy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.**

 **Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**

 **Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

"That could've killed her," shouted Max.

 **Scene: Park. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien.**

 **Vincent: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

"Is spaghetti the only thing he thinks about?" Nino asked.

"Sometimes even I don't know what he thinks," answered Adrien.

 **Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Ah!**

 **Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!**

 **Manon: Come on!**

 **Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

 **Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

 **Alya: But what about Adrien?**

"Yeah, what about me," Adrien asked, smirking, and Marinette blushed.

 **Scene: Outside KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**

 **Civilian: Where's Mirreille?**

"Bad move, dude," said Nino shaking his head.

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**

 **(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**

"That's gonna leave a mark," said Mr. Democles.

 **Scene: Park.**

 **Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**

 **Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**

 **Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**

 **Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

 **Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

 **Manon: (with baby doll eyes)**

 **Marinette: Aw...**

"Manon, Marinette never promised you anything," Nadja told Manon.

"So cute," cooed Rose.

"I could use that one," Adrien said quietly so no one could hear him.

 **(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)**

 **(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**

 **Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

 **Civilian: Here's another one!**

 **Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**

 **Alya: Who, me?**

 **Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

 **Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**

"Please, I should be in one photo with Adrien," scoffed Chloe and everyone glared at her, which shut her up.

 **Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

 **Marinette: What? Seriously?**

 **Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

 **Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

"As if," said Chloe. "Why would my Adrikins be with someone pathetic? I mean, he loves me." Before anyone could say a thing, Adrien spoke.

"Chloe, I'm NOT in love with you and besides, I wouldn't mind being Marinette's boyfriend," said Adrien and quickly put his hands over his mouth after what he just said. Everyone looked at him in disbelief while Marinette blushed deeply.

"Did you just admit that you love Marinette," Nino smirked, which caused Adrien to blush and Haley bursted out laughing, followed by everybody else. Tom and Sabine just stared and Gabriel's mind was going livid.

"Young love." said Fu.

 **Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)**

 **(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**

 **Civilian: Run!**

 **Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!**

"Transform?" asked Sabine.

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

Everyone just stared at the screen in disbelief, excluding Haley, and turned their attention to Marinette. Adrien looked even happier.

"YOU'RE LADYBUG?" shouted Alya.

"Marinette, why didn't you tell us?" asked Tom.

"That explains why she's always late," said Ms. Bustier.

"Marinette is Ladybug!" cheered Manon.

"Give me those earrings! You don't deserve to be Ladybug!" shouted Chloe and launched herself at Marinette, but was held back by her father.

Everyone else began talking out loud and Marinette sank deeper into her beanbag and tears began forming in her eyes, something which Adrien couldn't stand.

"Will you guys just SHUT UP?" shouted Adrien and everyone looked at him in shock, including the adults. "There's an obvious reason why she didn't tell you! If Ladybug did reveal her identity, then all of you would be targeted by Hawk Moth so stop judging her and leave her alone!"

Marinette couldn't believe what just happened. Adrien defended her in front of everyone, including her parents and his father!

"He's right," said Alya, looking at the floor and turned to Marinette. "I'm sorry, girl. We all are. It's just all of us were surprised and quickly jumped to conclusions."

"That's okay, Alya," said Marinette softly. "No hard feelings. We're still friends, right?"

"Of course we are," replied Alya happily.

Marinette smiled at her best friend and then looked at her crush. "Thank you, Adrien."

"Anytime, bugaboo." Marinette looked at him in shock as there was only one person who called her 'bugaboo'.

Meanwhile, Gabriel and Nathalie watched Adrien in shock. Neither of them had ever seen Adrien furious.

 **Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

 **Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**

 **Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

 **(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)**

 **Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

 **Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

Once again, hell broke loose.

"You're Cat Noir?" asked Marinette and Adrien nodded.

"I assume you didn't tell because of the same reason Marinette didn't," said Nino and Adrien nodded.

"I can't believe my Adrikins is that stupid cat," shouted Chloe.

" _I can't believe my son is Cat Noir,"_ Gabriel thought to himself while Nathalie and Gorilla were in shock.

"And this explains why he's sometimes absent," said Ms. Mendeleiev.

Marinette moved her beanbag closer to Adrien and laid her head on his shoulder, which caused him to purr.

"Dude, did you just purr," Nino asked his best friend and Adrien just shrugged.

"Let's continue watching, shall we," said Haley and pressed play.

 **Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!**

 **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)**

 **Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

 **Manon: Where is Marinette?**

 **Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

 **Manon: How did you know my name?**

 **Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**

"How did I fall for that?" Alya face palmed.

"You'll be saying that a lot," said Adrien and Marinette at the same time.

"And they just read each other's mind," said Alix.

 **Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.**

 **Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

 **Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

 **Cat Noir: Listen. I'm** _ **feline**_ **more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?**

"Really, dude?" asked Nino.

"Just so you know, my puns are _purr_ fect," said Adrien and Haley laughed.

"You'll get use to them," said Marinette.

 **Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)**

 **Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**

"You were like a human pinball." laughed Nathaniel and Marinette glared at him.

"Don't insult my kitty." said Marinette from Adrien's shoulder.

 **(Ladybug appears and lifts him)**

 **Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

"And here comes the flirting," groaned Alya.

 **Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.**

 **Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

"Did you just rejected Adrien," Alya smirked at her best friend and Marinette groaned.

"I didn't know that." Marinette mumbled and Adrien put a hand around her waist causing her to blush.

Tom and Gabriel looked mad for different reasons. Tom for someone taking his daughter in such a possessive manner, and Gabriel for disapproving Adrien's flirting behavior.

 **Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)**

 **(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)**

 **Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

 **Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)**

 **Ladybug : Gotcha!**

 **(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**

 **Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

 **Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

 **Cat Noir: You got a plan?**

 **Ladybug: Just follow my lead.**

"You can run on the sides of buildings?" asked Kim.

"How's that even possible?" asked Max.

"It's so cool." said Juleka.

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh...**

 **Ladybug: Hoaaah!**

 **Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**

 **Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

"Both of you are on my team next gym class!" said Kim.

"No, they're on my team." argued Alix.

"I'll be on Alix's and Adrien will be on Kim's team." said Marinette with confidence.

"I see you're eager to get rid of me, M'Lady." said Adrien.

"Yup." answered Marinette playfully.

 **Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

 **Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them)**

 **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)**

 **Cat Noir: Ow!**

"I'm sure your yo–yo hates me." said Adrien and Marinette giggled.

 **Ladybug: (giggles)**

 **Scene: Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry–go–round**

 **Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

 **Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

 **Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?**

 **Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)**

 **(The ice cracks again)**

 **Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)**

 **Scene: City**

 **Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

 **Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

 **Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

 **Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

 **Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)**

"I'm sure you do." said Marinette dreamy.

"So you'd like to see me in a swimsuit?" Adrien asked his crush.

"More than anything." answered Marinette as she imagined Adrien in a swimsuit.

"Your wish is my command, M'Lady." said Adrien.

Most of the girls, including Sabine just awed at how cute Adrien and Marinette looked together. Tom was a bit skeptical and Gabriel was barely trying to stay calm.

 **Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

"You realize you just denied Adrien, right?" Alya asked her best friend and Marinette just groaned.

 **Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

 **Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

 **Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

"So you can figure out who the akuma is, baring in mind that you never met this person before. Yet, you couldn't figure out each other's identities, when you see each other every day." Kim glared at the two heroes, and Adrien and Marinette laughed nervously.

 **Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!**

 **(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)**

 **Ladybug: It's a recording!**

 **(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)**

 **Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

"Like that's gonna happen." said Adrien.

 **Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**

 **(Ladybug trips and falls)**

 **Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

 **Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

"That night vision looks pretty cool." said Alix.

"It definitely comes in handy." said Alya.

 **Cat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

 **Scene: Park. Alya is telling Manon a story.**

 **Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

 **Manon: (laughs)**

 **Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

"What story were you telling her?" Marinette laughed.

"Girl, if I remembered each story I told, I'd be rich by now." said Alya.

 **(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)**

 **Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)**

 **Scene: Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather using Cat Noir's night vision**

 **Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-**

 **Cat Noir: Duck!**

 **Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.**

 **(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**

 **Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**

 **Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

 **Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

 **Ladybug: We're just- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**

 **Cat Noir: Heh-heh...**

"So cute!" said Rose.

"You got that right." said Haley.

 **Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 **Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

 **Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

 **Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)**

 **(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**

 **Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**

 **Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**

 **Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

"That was a good one." said Nino and Adrien smiled.

 **(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**

 **Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)**

 **(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**

 **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)**

"That was awesome!" said everyone, except Gabriel, Nathalie and Gorilla.

 **Scene: Park. The glacier the merry–go–round is trapped in melts.**

 **Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**

 **Firefighters: Yeah!**

 **Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**

 **Manon: They lived happily ever after?**

 **Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

"Did those firefighters actually do something?" asked Marinette.

"No. All of them were warming themselves with hot chocolate." said Alya.

"Remind me to have a word with their boss." said the mayor.

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back to Aurore.**

 **Aurore: Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**

"Dream on, Dr. Dolittle." said Adrien.

"Dr. Dolittle?" laughed Nino.

"He's in a lair full of butterflies so I won't be surprised if he talks to them." said Adrien.

"He actually turns them into akumas and does talk to them." reminded Marinette.

"So he's officially Dr. Dolittle." said Kim, and Manon and the adults laughed.

"Good nickname, Adrien." said Alya.

Gabriel didn't know what to think when his own son gave him the nickname.

 **Scene: Park**

 **Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

 **Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**

 **Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

Adrien pulled out his phone unknown to anyone.

 **Manon: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Manon: I know what your secret is!**

 **Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**

"Manon, how'd you figured Marinette was Ladybug?" Nadja asked her daughter.

"I don't remember it like that." said Manon.

"How did I not see it?" groaned Alya.

"You'll be saying that a lot, Alya." said Adrien.

 **Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

 **Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)**

 **Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**

 **Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**

 **Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)**

 **Manon: Haha!**

 **Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**

 **Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)**

"And that's the first episode." said Haley.

"Everything's arranged, bugaboo." said Adrien as he put his phone away.

"What's arrainged?" asked Marinette.

"I just texted my photographer. You'll be with me in my next photo-shoot." answered Adrien, causing Marinette to blush.

"Me? With you? At a photo-shoot?" said Marinette barely finding the words.

"Yeah, but I had to promise him something." said Adrien nervously.

"What did you promise him?" asked Alya.

"A photo–shoot with Ladybug and Cat Noir." said Adrien.

"Oh. That won't be a problem." said Marinette.

"Which reminds me, I think we need to talk about what we found out." said Adrien.

"You're right, kitty." nodded Marinette.

"OK, everybody. We'll have a 10 minute break and then you'll listen to the theme song." said Haley.

 _THE END_

 **Hey, guys. I've read a lot of these stories so I decided to write one myself. I hope you liked this chapter. Next time Adrien and Marinette will talk about their feelings and will listen to the theme song. I'll try to post it as soon as possible. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Talks and Theme Song

Adrien and Marinette walked into the break room while everyone else stayed behind except for Gabriel, who walked into the bathroom to see if his miraculous was on him. It was there, which meant Nooroo was also transported too, but he didn't know where he was.

Meanwhile in the break room, Adrien and Marinette were talking about their feelings.

"So you fell in me when I gave you the umbrella?" asked Adrien.

"Yeah, I just didn't know how to tell you." said Marinette. "This wasn't the way I thought you'd find out. I really wanted to tell you that I love you. I suppose you're disappointed that I'm Ladybug."

"And why would I be disappointed? Mari, from all the people in Paris, I'm glad you're Ladybug. It's true that I fell in love with Ladybug, but I also fell in love with the girl behind the mask, which turns out to be you. This is some sort of a love square if you ask me. Mari, I'd always love you and nothing will change my mind." stated Adrien.

"But what if your father pulls you out from school? We won't see each other again!" said Marinette as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I won't let that happen. Besides, I can always sneak out and come visit you without him knowing." said Adrien as he gave her a hug, which she returned.

"But that'll get you into trouble." said Marinette.

"Don't worry about it. I won't let my father get between us, and that brings me to one question." said Adrien and looked Marinette in the eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Marinette looked at him surprised. She never thought this day would come. Yet, here she was, the love of her life hugging her and asking her to be his girlfriend. This was the happiest moment in her life. "Yes! Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!"

Adrien couldn't be happier and surprised his now girlfriend by kissing her on the lips. Marinette felt like she was on cloud 9 and kissed him back. The kiss lasted about a minute before they pulled away and Adrien grabbed one of Marinette's hands and led her towards the door.

"Let's tell it to the others." said Adrien and Marinette nodded before giggling. "This'll make Alya's day."

"Her day? No. It'll make her year." said Marinette and Adrien laughed.

They opened the door and saw everyone looking at them with curiosity.

"So what happened?" asked Alya.

"Nothing much. We talked, hugged, kissed and I'm his girlfriend." said Marinette.

"And I'm her boyfriend." added Adrien.

"Well, that's good to –. Wait! WHAT!?" yelled Nino.

"You two are together?" Alya asked is shock.

"You bet we are and nothing will tear us apart!" said Adrien.

"That's good to know, but we've got a theme song to listen to so get to your seats, people." said Haley.

Everyone got back their seats, except Marinette as she sat in Adrien's lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

Gabriel looked in shock. His son was now dating his enemy. There's no way he would allow that, but then he remembered that Adrien was also his enemy with him being Cat Noir. He just didn't know what to do. He was about to say something to Nathalie, but the song started.

 **Marinette (speaking):**

 **In the day time, I'm Marinette,**

 **Just a normal girl with a normal life.**

 **But there's something about me that no one knows yet,**

' **Cause I have a secret.**

"It's not a secret anymore." said Alix.

 **Marinette (singing):**

 _ **I live a life that's full of fun,**_

 _ **It keeps me sharp and on the run**_

 _ **When evil comes, I find a way**_

 _ **To use my force and safe the day**_

"You got that right!" said Alya.

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Life's got me spinning 'round.**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **My feet are off the ground.**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **And when the sun goes down,**_

 _ **That's when I become…**_

 **Chorus:**

 _ **Miraculous! Simply the best!**_

 _ **Up to the test when things go wrong!**_

 _ **Miraculous! The luckiest!**_

 _ **The power of love always so strong!**_

 **Adrien:**

 _ **They look at me and think I'm cool.**_

"So true." said Marinette as she hugged her boyfriend.

 _ **I'm Cat Noir, at night I rule.**_

 _ **My ring is charged with energy.**_

 _ **My claws are out, just and see.**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Oh no, you'll never know.**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **My force will only grow.**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **And when the moon is out,**_

 _ **You better hang around!**_

 **Chorus:**

 _ **Miraculous! Simply the best!**_

 _ **Up to the test when things go wrong!**_

 _ **Miraculous! The luckiest!**_

 _ **The power of love always so strong!**_

 **Marinette:**

 _ **Another day, I'm back at school,**_

 _ **I think about him, he's so cool.**_

 _ **He looks at me, I look away,**_

 _ **But does he see me anyway?**_

"You know I do." Adrien whispered to Marinette.

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **He's got me spinning 'round.**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **My feet are off the ground.**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **And when the sun goes down,**_

 _ **That's when I become…**_

 **Chorus:**

 _ **Miraculous! Simply the best!**_

 _ **Up to the test when things go wrong!**_

 _ **Miraculous! The luckiest!**_

 _ **The power of love always so strong!**_

 **Adrien:**

 _ **I am a cat, just chillin' out.**_

 _ **But in the night, she's all I think about.**_

"Only at night?" asked Nino teasingly.

 _ **I feel so strong when she's around.**_

 _ **She picks me up when I'm down.**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Oh no, you'll never know.**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **My love can only grow.**_

Everyone, except Chloe, Lyla, Gabriel, Nathalie and Gorilla awed.

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **And when I see her smile**_

 _ **That's when she becomes…**_

 **Chorus:**

 _ **Miraculous! Simply the best!**_

 _ **Up to the test when things go wrong!**_

 _ **Miraculous! The luckiest!**_

 _ **The power of love always so strong!**_

 _ **Miraculous! Simply the best!**_

 _ **Up to the test when things go wrong!**_

 _ **Miraculous! The luckiest!**_

 _ **The power of love always so strong!**_

 _ **Miraculous! Simply the best!**_

 _ **Up to the test when things go wrong!**_

 _ **Miraculous! The luckiest!**_

 _ **The power of love always so strong!**_

 _ **MIRACULOUS!**_

Cheers were heard throughout the back of the room and almost everybody was beyond ecstatic.

"That was amazing!" said Nino.

"And clawesome." added Manon much to everyone's shock.

"Manon, did you just said a cat pun?" Nadja asked her daughter.

"If Cat Noir can make them, so can I." replied Manon.

"Okay, so the next episode is The Bubbler." said Haley and Nino frowned.

"Sorry Nino, but we'll all get a turn, except for the love birds," said Alya sweetly.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Adrien and Marinette are now together and the next chapter will be The Bubbler. I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: The Bubbler

"You ready for The Bubbler?" asked Haley, looking at Nino.

"Yeah, at least I'll see how I looked like." answered Nino, and Adrien and Marinette barely stopped themselves from laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Let's say that you might wanna get your hands on Hawk Moth." said Adrien.

Why would I want to do that?" Nino asked his friend.

"You'll see. I don't want to spoil it." said Adrien innocently, barely holding a chuckle.

"Very well. Let us begin." said Haley and she pressed play.

 **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is sleeping and then is woken by her cell phone.**

 **Marinette: [wakes up] Huh? Happy birthday- ow! [She jumps down the stairs and hits something.] Happy birthday! [She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.] Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien! [Makes kissing noises towards the screen.]**

The class chuckled slightly and Adrein brought Marinette for a hug, without caring that his father can see him.

 **Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.**

 **Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! [Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.]**

"Plagg must really like you if he wants to share his camembert with you." smiled Tikki as she sat on Marinette's head.

"Really?" asked Adrien surprised.

"Of course I do." answered the black kwami, who was sitting on Adrien's head.

 **Adrien: [disgusted] Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! [Plugs his nose]**

 **Plagg: Huh? [Eats the cheese] Mmm.**

"Couldn't you at least take the bow off of it before eating it?" asked Tikki.

"I can't help myself when I see camembert." said Plagg.

 **Scene: Dupain–Cheng house. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something.**

 **Sabine: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.**

 **Marinate: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.**

 **Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-**

 **Marinette: [makes a nervous face] Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it. [She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.]**

"Your mom sure knows how to make you clean your room." laughed Nino, ignoring Marinette's glare.

"Especially when she can find out all her secrets in that diary." added Tikki.

"Wait! You wrote your biggest secrets in your diary?" Alya asked, shocked.

"Well, they're not much of a secret anymore." said Adrien.

 **Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**

 **Marinette: [as she closes the door] Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!**

 **Sabine: [surprised face] Hm? [shrugs] Hm. [drinks]**

 **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone at a big dining table. He looks sad.**

 **Nathalie: [walks in] Your schedule, Adrien. [hands Adrien a tablet]**

 **Adrien: [takes it] Thanks, Nathalie. [Nathalie starts to leave] Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? [his face lights up]**

 **Nathalie: Well, um- He... doesn't think would be a good idea.**

 **Adrien: [he turns sad again and speaks softly] 'Course not.**

 **Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. [she leaves]**

"It's official! We're throwing you a birthday party at school for your next birthday!" saidMarinette firmly as she hugged her boyfriend.

"You'll do that for me?" asked Adrien.

"I'll do anything to make my kitty happy!" said Marinette.

"You can count on us, dude. Your father may stop you from having a party at your place, but he can't stop you from having a party at school." said Nino.

"You guys are the best!" said Adrien happily.

"No problem. You just leave everything to us. My mom can make the food." said Alya.

"Juleka and I can set up the decorations!" said Rose.

"You leave the music to me." said Nino.

"Kim and I can come up with some activities." said Alix.

"And I'll make the cake." said Marinette.

"That's all great, guys, but don't you think we should ask the principle first?" said Adrien and the entire class looked the Mr. Democles.

"I'll allow it only if you clean up the mess after that." said the principle.

"Alright!" the entire class exclaimed.

The adults smiled at how far the entire class would go to throw a party for Adrien. But the only ones that weren't pleased were Gabriel, Nathalie and Gorilla, who just stared.

 **Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.**

 **Nino: [as he blows bubbles] Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**

 **Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**

 **Nino: [wraps one arm around Adrien] It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**

 **Alya: [encouraging Marinette] You can do it, you can do it!**

 **Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**

 **Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**

 **Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**

 **Marinette: [pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking] I can't do it, I can't do it!**

 **Alya: [facepalms] Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. [she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is]**

"A little pushy, aren't we?" Nino asked his girlfriend.

 **Marinette: Ah! [Stops right in front of Adrien] Um, he- Hey! [seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back]**

 **Adrien: [surprised] Hey.**

 **Chloé: [as she watches what's happening outside] Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!**

"You didn't remember my birthday?" Adrien asked surprised.

"And you are supposed to be his first friend." said Alya.

"Chloe, is this really true? Did you forget Adrien's birthday?" the mayor asked his daughter.

"Of course I didn't!" exclaimed Chloe.

"The show says otherwise." Andre glared at Chloe, who shivered from the look."

 **Sabrina: [checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling]**

 **Chloé: [facepalms] Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? [storms towards Adrien]**

 **Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean...**

 **Chloé: [yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away] Out of the way. [acts sweet] Happy birthday, Adrien! [Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek] Mwah!**

 **Adrien: [surprised] Yeah, thanks Chlo.**

 **Marinette: [on the ground, to herself] Dummy.**

 **[Alya facepalms again.]**

 **Chloé: [to Adrien] Did you get the gift I sent you?**

 **Adrien: Uh, no.**

 **Chloé: [annoyed] What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. [wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again] I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. [gives him another kiss on the cheek] Mwah! [leaves, humming a happy tune to herself]**

"You didn't even buy me a present." Adrien mumbled to himself and Marinette heard him.

 **Nino: [chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm]**

"Nino, do you actually want Adrien to end up with Chloe?" Alya asked her boyfriend as she glared at him.

"What? No! I didn't even know Marinette liked him at that point and Chloe was literally throwing herself at him!" exclaimed Nino, trying to defend himself.

"No worries, Nino." said Adrien. "Marinette is my girlfriend, and nothing and no one will change that, not my father and especially not Hawkmoth!"

"That's my kitty." whispered Marinette as she blushed and gave Adrien a hug, which he happily returned.

 **Alya: [to Marinette, still hidden] Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**

 **Marinette: [sounding defeated] Mmm. [Alya looks frustrated.]**

"Alya looks like she's gonna kill you." said Kim.

"I was really considering it." said Alya with a smirk.

Marinette looked horrified by what her best friend just said and hid behind Adrien.

 **Sabrina: [to Chloé] What did you get him?**

 **Chloé: [mad] I didn't, you did. [pointing at her and sounding really angry] And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**

 **Sabrina: [cowardly] Mhm. [nods]**

 **Chloé: [furiously] Ugh! [leaves]**

 **[Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.]**

 **Alya: C'mon, you can do it.**

 **Marinette: [looking determined] Hm!**

 **Adrien: [a limousine pulls up] [to Nino] Gotta go. Photoshoot. [He gets into the limo and leaves.]**

 **Marinette: [to herself, next to Alya] Why can't I just mean what I say?**

 **Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**

 **Marinette: Exactly.**

 **Nino: [to himself] Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

"We know how that turned out." said Adrien.

 **Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate, and Marinette tries to get the mailbox open.**

 **Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**

 **Alya: Ring the doorbell. [points to the doorbell]**

 **Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-**

 **[Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.]**

 **Voice: Yes?**

"That's kinda creepy." said Haley.

 **Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh- [she shows her the gift] Heh, did I already say that? Umm, [looks more nervous] Heh. [smiles awkwardly]**

 **Voice: Put it in the box. [mailbox opens]**

 **Marinette: Uh. [puts the gift in the mailbox] Thank you! [The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.] Oh! I hope he likes it!**

 **Alya: You signed the note, right? [Marinette makes a surprised face.] Ah, girl, girl, girl.**

 **Marinette: [groans]**

"That package looks familiar." said Adrien.

 **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's present in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.**

 **Gabriel: [from intercom] Who was that, Nathalie?**

 **Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**

 **Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

 **Nathalie: [surprised] Uh- uh, but you didn't ask me to.**

 **Gabriel: [angrily] Of course I did!**

 **Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I- I'll take care of it.**

 **Gabriel: Good. [disconnects]**

 **Nathalie: [covers her mouth, in fear] Uh. [She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.] Ah. [The doorbell rings and she composes herself] Yes?**

"Please tell me she didn't do what I think she did." said Adrien and Marinette tensed a little while sitting in his lap.

"You'll have to wait and see." said Marinette nervously.

 **Nino: [from the camera outside] Uh, hi.**

 **[Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.]**

"Time for everything to go downhill." sighed Nino and Adrien put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

 **Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**

 **Gabriel: [as he enters] Adrien's not home yet.**

 **Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du- sir.**

 **Gabriel: Me?**

 **Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude- I mean, sir- it's all he wants.**

 **Gabriel: No. [raises his palm] That's final.**

 **Nino: That's messed up. [Adrien enters without anyone noticing.] He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-**

 **Adrien: Nino? You're here.**

 **Nino: [to Adrien] Anything for my best bud. [to Mr. Agreste] Show some awesomeness, du- I mean, sir, please.**

 **[Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily]**

 **Adrien: Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine.**

 **Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

 **Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. [Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids]**

 **Nathalie: [steps in front of them as Gabriel leaves] Goodbye.**

 **[Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside of the doors.]**

 **Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. [Nino looks angry]**

 **Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. [Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.]**

 **Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.**

"No offense, Adrien, but I think this is why your father caused some of the akumas." said Kim.

"I would be surprised if he _didn't_ cause akumas with his behavior." said Adrien.

 **Scene: Park. Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.**

 **Kid: But, Daddy, please! [a father takes his son by the hand]**

 **Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do. [Kid complains]**

 **Nino: [angrily] Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time.**

"No offense, Mayor Bourgeois, officer Roger, Nadja, Mr. and Mrs Dupain–Cheng, and Mr. Agreste." The parents, except Gabriel, smiled at Nino knowing he was just upset.

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.**

 **Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! [He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.] Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. [Akuma flies out into Paris]**

 **Scene: Park. Nino is blowing bubbles.**

 **[The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.]**

 **Hawk Moth: [speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face] Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. [Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.]**

 **[Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches]**

"What the heck is that!" shouted Nino. "I look like a bath toy for 3–year–olds!"

"You know, last week I think I saw a Bubbler toy in a kids' menu in McDonalds'." chuckled Adrien and everyone laughed harder.

Nino looked at Adrien and Marinette and said "When you two get your hands on Hawk Moth, I want to have a word with him about this! I mean, seriously? I look like a clown!"

Adrien and Marinette nodded, not looking at him, so he didn't see their attempts to hide their laugher.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was trying his best to stop his blood from boiling in anger.

 **Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)**

 **[The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.]**

 **Woman: Help!**

 **Man: Look out!**

 **Children: [crying]**

 **Hawk Moth: [from his lair] Perfect.**

 **Scene: Dupain–Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.**

 **Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)**

 **Sabine: What's that you said?**

 **Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.**

 **(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)**

 **Marinette: Mom! MOM! (sees her father also in a bubble) Dad? Dad!**

 **Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**

 **Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! [Marinette transforms into Ladybug.]**

 **(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)**

 **Bubbler: And now, party time!**

 **[Kids cry.]**

 **[Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.]**

 **Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**

 **Ladybug: [to the kids] Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. [to the teenager] You take care of them in the meantime. [runs off]**

 **Kids and Teen: [cheering] Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

 **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.**

 **[Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.]**

 **Adrien: [sarcastic] Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! [He walks into the foyer and stops.]**

"I don't like seeing you sad," said Marinette as she kissed Adrien on the cheek.

"Thank you, my lady. You know what to say to cheer me up," said Adrien with a smile.

"Don't forget that you've got Marinette, me and your friends, kid. Your father can't always tell you what to do. You're 14! With how fast time flies, you'll be married to Marinette and have kids before you even realize it," said Plagg without even noticing the deep blushes on Adrien and Marinette.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Plagg's right," said Tikki.

"Of course I am," said Plagg.

"I don't know what to say," muttered Adrien and looked at the black kwami. "Plagg, when we get back I promise I'll give you as much cheese as you want!"

"Really," asked Plagg, surprised and Adrien nodded. "You're my life–saver! I'd hug you, but I don't want to make your girlfriend jealous."

"I don't get jealous," said Marinette, defending herself.

"I find that hard to believe," laughed Alya.

 **Adrien: Nathalie? Father? [He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.]**

 **Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**

 **Bubbler: [standing on top of a bubble] Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. [Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.]**

 **Adrien: Nino?!**

 **Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**

 **Teenagers: YEAH! [The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth]**

 **Bubbler: Let's get this party started! [Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.]**

 **Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! [Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.] So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Now that's just creepy," said Rose and everyone nodded in agreement.

 **[Fireworks are shot.]**

 **Hawk Moth: [from his lair] It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

"That guy needs a psychologist," said Kim, which made everyone bu Gabriel, Nathalie and Gorilla to laugh.

 **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.**

 **Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**

"Plagg, are you crazy? He needs to transform to safe Nino," scolded Tikki.

"Hey, don't blame me. It's not my fault his father is a control freak," replied Plagg. "I'm trying to do what's best for the kid."

 **Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**

 **Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. [Adrien turns and looks sad.]**

 **Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

"Yeah, that wasn't one of my brightest moments," sighed Adrien.

"Dude, no one blames you. At least I don't," said Nino, trying to comfort his best friend.

 **Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.**

 **Ladybug: [to herself] It's you and me, Bubbler. [Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.]**

 **Adrien: Yeah! [walks over to a sad-looking Rose] Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. [Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.]**

 **[Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.]**

 **Sabrina: [frightened] I'm requesting a slow dance.**

 **Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**

 **Chloé: Ugh. [She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.] It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? [makes a sweet face]**

 **Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. [He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.]**

"NINO, I thought you were my friend," said Adrien angrily at his best friend.

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't know what I was doing," said Nino, defending himself.

 **Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

 **Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! [Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.]**

 **Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM! [The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.] A record?**

 **[Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.]**

 **Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**

 **Ladybug: Yours truly. [Ladybug's alarm sounds.] Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. [She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.] Spots off. [She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.]**

 **Tikki: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: It was an emergency.**

"Jealousy is emergency," asked Alya teasingly, which made Marinette to blush.

"I wasn't jealous," said Marinette, trying to defend herself.

"I find that hard to believe, princess," said Adrien as he pulled Marinette into a hug, which caused to feel on cloud 9.

"Okay, I was a little jealous," admitted Marinette dreamily as she rested her head on Adrien's shoulder.

 **Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–**

 **Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. [She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.] I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

 **Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**

 **Marinette: Me too! [they hug]**

 **Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**

 **Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**

 **Alya: It's about Adrien.**

 **Marinette: Okay.**

"I like it when she puts Adrien above everything else," said Haley and everyone laughed.

 **Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.**

 **Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. [she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.]**

 **Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. [Marinette gasps]**

 **Marinette: Ah, yes!**

 **[Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.]**

 **Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**

 **Ivan: None of your business.**

 **Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. [He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.]**

 **[Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.]**

 **Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. [She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.]**

 **Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**

 **Alya: What'd you say?**

 **Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. [Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window] NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**

"How did I fall for that," groaned Alya.

"Don't worry," said Marinette, still being hugged by Adrien, and looked at Alya with a smirk. "I tricked you a lot more times than this."

 **[Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike]**

 **Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?**

 **[He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.]**

 **Adrien: Ladybug?**

 **[Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.]**

 **Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.**

 **Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**

 **Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. [Adrien runs into his house.]**

 **Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! [He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.]**

 **Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

"Don't judge yourself, kitty, even though you're right," said Marinette as she petted Adrien on the head, which caused him to purr.

"Did you just purr," asked Marinette.

"Only for you, Princess," said Adrien and kissed Marinette on the cheek.

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! [Adrien transforms into Cat Noir]**

"I still can't believe that Adrien is that mangy cat," groaned Chloe.

"HOW'D YOU CALL MY BOYFRIEND," roared Marinette in anger, much to everyone's shock.

"Nothing, nothing," replied Chloe quickly.

"Cat Noir risks his life for you every day so don't you dare call him a mangy cat," said Marinette and Chloe shrank away from her glare.

"Thank you, bugaboo," smiled Adrien.

"You're welcome," replied Marinette and they shared a quick kiss.

 **[Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air]**

 **Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**

 **Ladybug: I had it under control, [the yo-yo falls on Cat Noir's head], but thanks.**

"I'm sure your yo–yo hates me," said Adrien and everyone laughed at his comment.

 **Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!**

 **[The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.]**

 **Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**

 **Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**

 **Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**

 **Ladybug: Kids need adults.**

 **Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**

 **Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

 **Cat Noir: [to himself] Most adults do anyhow. [to Bubbler] You must bring the adults back!**

"My poor kitty," said Marinette as she hugged Adrien and glared at Gabriel.

It was at that moment that Gabriel knew that he wouldn't win an award 'Father of the Year'.

"Adrien, I want you to know that you're always welcome in our family," said Tom and Adrien smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Dupain–Cheng."

"Please, call me Tom. Besides, you're future son–in–law," said Tom with a wink at Marinette and Adrien, causing both of them to blush.

 **Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? [He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and the teenagers gasp.]**

 **Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.**

 **Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

 **Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

 **Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**

"If you two are gonna do _it_ , at least get a private room," teased Haley, Adrien and Marinette blushed deeply while everyone else, even some of the adults laughed.

 **Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! [He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling]**

 **Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**

 **Cat Noir: No, thanks!**

 **Ladybug: Your stick, there! [She points to the Eiffel Tower]**

 **Cat Noir: Got it! [He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.]**

"That shouldn't have worked," said Max.

"You question that, but not everything else they can do," asked Kim.

 **Ladybug: Hang on! [She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.]**

 **Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**

 **Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. [Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.]**

 **Cat Noir: Better hurry.**

 **The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.**

 **Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**

 **Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**

"It's official! Those two are made for one another," said Plagg.

"Yeah, first Adrien, and now Marinette. Let's hope their kids won't be saying puns all the time," said Tikki.

 **Alya: [from the crowd] Ladybug! [All the teens start to cheer her on.]**

 **Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**

 **Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? [He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.]**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**

 **Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**

"Sorry, everyone," muttered Nino and Alya placed a hand on his shoulder.

 **[The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.]**

 **Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**

 **Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! [The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench].**

"Does it always give you random things," asked Manon, but got no reply.

"Yeah, pretty much," nodded Marinette.

 **Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? [Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.] Could use a little work! Is that all you got? [Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench]**

 **Ladybug: Got it! [She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.] Cat Noir, cover me! [Cat Noir takes the pipe]**

 **Cat Noir: Go on! [The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.]**

 **Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. [She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.] Time to de-evilize! [She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.] Gotcha! [She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.] Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! [She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.]**

"That was pretty cool," said Alix.

 **Nino: Who? Dude.[Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists]**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Scene: Hawkmoth's lair**

 **Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH!**

 **[His window screen closes]**

"If you want to get to my Princess, you'll have to go through me first," hissed Adrien like an actual cat would.

"As much as I like you being protective over me, I don't want to see you get hurt," said Marinette softly as she kissed Adrien on the cheek, which caused him to purr.

Tom and Sabine looked at the two and knew that Adrien would do anything to make sure Marinette is safe.

 **Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office**

 **Gabriel: [on the intercom] Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**

 **Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**

 **Gabriel: Good. [He disconnects]**

 **Nathalie: [She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.] A birthday present, from your father.**

"I can't believe she would something like that," said Alya and Gabriel glared at his assistant.

"And I was starting to feel sorry for her," said Kim.

 **Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. [Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.]**

 **Scene: Outside School**

 **Chloe: [Screaming at Sabrina] What do you mean not for a week?**

 **Sabrina: [scared] There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**

 **Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! [She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.]**

 **Alya: [to Marinette] Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.**

"How dare you? I don't think my daddy will approve of that," smirked Chloe.

"Unfortunately, Chloe, they do have a point. How could you forget Adrien's birthday? You've known each other since you were kids," said the mayor, much to everyone's shock.

But, daddy –," started Chloe, but stopped when she saw the glare her father was sending her.

 **Adrien: Hey girls! [He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf]**

 **Marinette: [to Alya] Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**

 **Adrien: [to Nino] Hey, dude.**

 **Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**

 **Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? [Marinette looks surprised] He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**

 **Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**

"Except for my father," said Adrien so only Marinette could hear him.

 **Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-**

 **Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**

 **Alya: [to Marinette] You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**

 **Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**

 **Alya: Aw, Marinette. [They hug.] You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. [the bell rings and everyone walks in.]**

"I already have," said Adrien happily and kissed Marinette on the lips, which everyone saw and cheered.

"Get a room," said Alix loudly and everyone, including Adrien's bodyguard, laughed.

"Settle down, guys," said Haley. We have more than twenty episode from Season 1 to watch, and then it's Season 2, so let's get onto the next episode, which is… Timebreaker!"

"I guess that's me," said Alix and Marinette and Adrien nodded.

"We don't have to watch if you don't want to," said Marinette as she remembered what happened when she and Cat Noir faced Timebreaker, and trembled at the thought.

 _THE END_

 **Hey, guys, I'm really sorry for making you wait for so long, but a lot of unexpected things happened in the past 2 months, like my little sister breaking her arm while our parents were away on a business trip for 3 weeks. Anyway, here's the third chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try to post it by the end of October. I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R**


End file.
